Light Soldier
4* Royal Soldier= Everyone knows that dark night is the home ground of the Royal Vampires, while sunlight will turn them into ashes. Therefore, the Holy Land has always tried to avoid battle with the Royal Vampires in the darkness. Skills *'ULT: Hope Origin II' Benfo bathes in the Circle of Healing, restoring a moderate amount of HP to the 3 party members with the least HP *'Talent: Treatment II' (Unlocked at Lv 25) Light Soldier carries a first aid box with him: healing consumes 25% Fury *'Leader: First Aid II' Party members whose HP is lower than 50% before the battle will have their REC rate increase by 60% for this round Equipment *'Scepter' Recover 15% of HP to the Hero with the lowest HP at the first round *'Priest Robe' Treatment effect is slightly improved How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 5: The Impasse (Challenge) |-| 3* Hope Soldier= I place my light inside the lamp, with darkness and evil as fuel, and bring hope to the people of this dark World. This is why I call my Psy-Blade the Origin of Hope. Skills *'ULT: Hope Origin I' Benfo bathes in the Circle of Healing, restoring a small amount of HP to the 3 party members with the least blood *'Talent: Treatment I' (Unlocked at Lv 25) Light Soldier carries a first aid box with him: healing consumes 25% Fury although healing effect is slightly undermined *'Leader: First Aid I' Party members whose HP is lower than 50% before the battle will have their REC rate increase by 40% for this round How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 5: The Impasse (Challenge) |-| 2* Light Soldier= "And God said, 'let there be light'. And then there was light." The light in the maiden's hand dispelled the evil that had surrounded the ancient structure. Dispelling darkness with light was something that Light Soldier must do. Skills *'ULT: Hope Origin I' Benfo bathes in the Circle of Healing, restoring a small amount of HP to the 3 party members with the least blood *'Talent: None' *'Leader: First Aid I' Party members whose HP is lower than 50% before the battle will have their REC rate increase by 40% for this round How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Friendship Summon. |-| 5* 灯兵= 谁都知道，黑夜是血族的主场，而阳光会将血族烧成灰烬，因此，圣地从来都避免在黑暗中与血族战斗，但是，如果有人能够在黑暗中制造一个太阳呢？ Skills *'ULT: 希望原点' 全队伤害增加30%，对方异族阵营角色受到伤害增加30%，持续2次行动 *'Talent: 神谕部队' 与小弑同时在场时，血量增加30%，防御增加30% *'Leader: 急救·IV' 回合开始时，血量低于50%的角色，恢复15%生命，回复增加60% *'Fate: 圣光鼓舞' 队伍中每存在一个【圣地】阵营角色，【圣地】阵营角色伤害增加4% **Fate 1: Nun Aid Eve (Lv 55) **Fate 2: Claw (Lv 55) **Fate 3: 小弑 (Lv 70) Equipment *'Time-Space' Recover 20% of HP to the Hero with the lowest HP at the start of a round. *'Doctrine' Healing effect is slightly improved. Needed to Fate *Fate 3: 小弑 (Lv 70) Fate Link stats |-| 5* 灯兵 (Translation)= Skills *'ULT:' All squad members deal 30% increased damage and additional 30% increased damage to enemy units belonging to the Heretic faction. Effect lasts for 2 rounds. *'Talent:' Her HP and DEF is increased by 30% if in the same squad as Ash Kira. *'Leader:' At the start of every round, squad members with HP below 50% will recover 15% HP and gain 60% REC. *'Fate:' For every units in the squad belonging to the HolyLand faction, all HolyLand units deal 4% increased damage. |-| Gallery= Card icons Light Soldier icon.png Hope Soldier icon.png Royal Soldier icon.png 灯兵 icon.png Raw images Light Soldier raw.png Hope Soldier raw.png Royal Soldier raw.png 灯兵 raw.png Category:Unreleased Category:5* Category:Water Category:Earth Category:Priest